A step-by-step tutorial on how to create your own Fan-made Card
Welcome to my tutorial! In this tutorial I'll try to help you on creating your own fan-made Dokkan Battle card, step by step. I'll do my best to explain everything, and if you've got any questions, feel free to ask me anytime through the comments of this page, or you could PM me. This tutorial shows my process on creating a card. Anyone's process can be different. You can change things up and do it the way you want it, this is just to give you somewhat of an idea. I will occasionally add new things to this tutorial, whenever I learn something new on creating cards. Hope it helps, and have fun creating cards! Tutorial by Greenadine. Step 1: Creating the idea Whenever I want to make a card, I start with choosing a character (just whoever comes into mind, really), and then proceed to getting all the card's information written down. I always use a simple template I made for that, which you can find here. You can have a look at already created fan-made cards, or any of the official Dokkan Battle cards for inspiration. Give your own twist on original cards, or create a whole new mechanic. Be as creative as you want, but try to keep the card somewhat realistic (unless you want it to be absolutely unrealistic. If that is the case, have fun with your shenanigans!). Step 2: Creating the card art Getting the character render Once you filled it all out, and you're somewhat satisfied (I often still make some adjustments after this), you'll proceed to picking out some render of the character that you like. You can easily do this by just typing in the character's name into Google, and then click on "Tools", and set "Color" to "Transparent". This way you'll only get renders of that character which you can use of your card. Creating your card art To create the card art, you first create an empty image (I use Paint.NET for creating all the art and such. It's really great and easy to use, so I do greatly recommend it) with these dimensions : 852 by 1136 pixels. You add the character's render to a transparent layer. Resize it a bit so it nicely fits the card, until you're satisfied. Adding background effects Now you'll be looking for card backgrounds and effects. You can do this the same way as for the character render: set "Color" to "Transparent", and for backgrounds you search "Dokkan Battle card backgrounds", and for effects "Dokkan Battle card effects". You can play around a bit with these search terms to get somewhat different results, and maybe find even more nice backgrounds. You can also go to DBZ Space to get the background and effects of the game's cards. Just save a lot of these backgrounds and effects into a folder. I would recommend separating these into different folders, to keep it easy to find when you're creating a card. (the dimensions of most of the backgrounds and effects are smaller than the dimensions for the image. Do not worry, just resizing is fine, no need to worry about the quality of it afterwards. As long as the character render is somewhat high quality, it will most likely compensate for that (in my opinion, I do not really mind it). And the art will be displayed smaller on the actual card's page, so unless you click on the image to look at it at full size, the somewhat low quality of the effects won't be noticed. For extra effects, such as a charging Kamehameha, or anything like this (let your imagination flow!), just use Google Images, and set "Color" to "Transparent", and search around. You might find something you like Now you can play around with whatever background looks nice with your character. Also try to see what effects fit in as well. No real patter to follow when doing this. It's just a game of mixing effects and backgrounds until you're satisfied with how it looks, so, again let your imagination flow! Be sure to credit any artists' work in the additional information of the card. We want to thank them for the awesome work they've done! Step 3: Card thumbnail/icon and Super Attack quotes Card thumbnail/icon When you're done with card art, it's on to the card thumbnail/icon and SA quotes. For the card thumnnails you'll need a template first. You can find those on Google Images. Good quality ones can be hard to find (I recommend only using templates that have a size of 200 by 200 pixels. 150 by 150 is still acceptable, but it's best not to go lower than 100 by 100. You still can, it's up to you if you want to). Super Attack quotes For SA quotes, you'll have to download the font Dokkan Battle uses for them. It's called 'Helvetica Condensed Black'. You can download it for free here. You can use whatever font you want for these. I personally just prefer the official font from Dokkan Battle. When making an SA quote, I recommend using font sizes 48 and 72. I think they really fit nicely together. If you look at any of my SA quotes, I have used those 2 font sizes for all of them. When you're finished with all of the images you need, you'll need to upload them to the wiki. Be sure they are not a larger size than 10MB. You will probably never go over this limit, unless you created an animated card art. If you do go over the limit with an animated card art, try to make the animation duration shorter. I make animations that are exactly 6 seconds long. (if anyone's interested in creating animated card art, I can also create a small tutorial on that) Step 4: Creating the card's page When you're finished with all the information of the card, and all of the art it requires, the last thing to do is create a page for it. Just go to https://db-dokfanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/(card title and character name) (for an example of this, look at any card on the wiki, then you'll understand how to do this), or click on "Add" on the top right of the page. When doing the first option, if the page does not exist (which it should. If not, try thinking of a new card title), click the big blue button with "Create page" (not sure if this is exactly what it says, I am just litteraly translating what it says for me). Adding the template When editing the page, click on "Insert", and select "Template". Search in the templates for "All". Then select any of the options that fit your card (only select one that has a Type name in it , such as "AGL Characters All"). Then all that's left is filling in the fields. If you're not sure what a field is, you can either open the editor on one of my card as reference, or go to the wiki's tutorial (migh be a bit confusing at first, but it helps). In the editor, the template looks all over the place. Don't worry, when you exit it, it will all look as how it's supposed to. Just go back and forth with exiting and entering the editor to look at how it will end up, to check if everything's displayed correctly, if all the art is the right size etc.. And then you're done! Just some minor adjusting if you feel like it's needed. That's all for creating a card!